Lost Bloodlines 1/Script
Opening Dialogue Pre-Battle *'Old Hubba:' Ah! You've returned! *'Chrom:' Hubba? ...Does this mean we're headed to one of the worlds you spoke of? An Outrealm torn by warring Einherjar that have minds and wills of their own? *'Old Hubba:' Indeed it does! But good news: you'll have allies! ...I fooled one of the opposing sides into thinking THEY summoned YOU. Heh heh. Told them I foresaw it, then played up my age to throw off any suspicions. Ho ho! *'Chrom:' Sounds familiar... Before Battle Starts *'Quan:' Sigurd, Leif has sent a messenger. He's managed to splinter the enemy. *'Sigurd:' Splendid, Quan! I would expect no less from any son of yours. *'Quan:' We should attack now, while their ranks are thin. *'Sigurd:' Agreed. Send a messenger to Seliph! Bid him march from the castle and bring all our might down on the Archaneans. We'll crush them from both sides! (Map shifts to Seliph's group) *'Fee:' Lord Seliph! I've a message from your lord father. *'Seliph:' Let's have it, Fee. *'Fee:' He asks you depart the castle and attack the enemy at once! *'Seliph:' Right, then. Ready the men! (Map shifts to Katarina's group) *'Horace:' We've been decimated... *'Katarina:' Lord Horace, we don't have much time before the Jugdrali finish us off. *'Horace:' Damn! We're vastly outnumbered. *'Katarina:' Indeed we are, but I have a plan... *'Horace:' Tell me, Katarina. Quickly! *'Katarina:' I've summoned aid from another world. They should appear near King Marth's party at any moment. We must hold out! (Map shifts to Chrom's group) *'Chrom:' Two might armies, set against each other... *'Robin:' And one of them believes they summoned us. But which one? I suppose a few moments of battle ought to sort that out quickly enough. *'Chrom:' Indeed. Let's go! Special Conversations Ally Conversations Robin and Marth *'King Marth:' So you are the otherworldly force Katarina mentioned. *'Robin:' Yes, sire. *'King Marth:' You can see the lay of the field. I would welcome any counsel you can give. *'Robin:' ...Are you certain? *'King Marth:' Why would I not be? *'Robin:' We're strangers. How do you know you can trust us? *'King Marth:' I just do. But more importantly, I trust Katarina, the one who brought you here. *'Robin:' You place such faith in your subordinates! They are lucky. *'King Marth:' Any good leader trusts his comrades. A leader is MADE by his comrades. Never forget that. *'Robin:' I won't. Thank you, sire. My counsel is yours to use as you see fit. *'King Marth:' Then you have my thanks as well! Virion and Norne *'Virion:' No. This simply cannot go unrectified. *'Norne:' Huh? Are ya addressin' me, milord? *'Virion:' But of course. I have eyes for none other. *'Norne:' And you're from some kind of outside world, is that right? *'Virion:' The ins and outs of it are a matter of perspective, my lady, but yes. *'Norne:' I see...Tell me then, what needs to be "rectified"? *'Virion:' The way you handle your bow. You should wield it with more...grace. *'Norne:' Grace matters, does it? *'Virion:' A lady needs to be supple, aware of her curves, and taut under pressure. *'Norne:' And what does a lady's bow need to do? *'Virion:' Aha! Nothing gets past you, does it? We speak the same language. *'Norne:' Well, milord, it's truly kind of you to offer such enthusiastic instruction. But I think I'd rather bend my curves and tickle my bowstrings alone. *'Virion:' W-wait, I only...She's gone. What a shame. For once, I thought I'd met a kindred spirit. Ricken and Etzel *'Ricken:' Ugh... *'Etzel:' What's wrong, boy? Carried over your troubles here from the other world? *'Ricken:' No, it's nothing like that. *'Etzel:' You can't fool me. We're all counting on you, you know? If you aren't focused, we suffer for it. *'Ricken:' You mean that? You're really counting on me? *'Etzel:' Why wouldn't we? *'Ricken:' It's just...everyone treats me like a child. I've all but given up on feeling needed. *'Etzel:' Time you ran home, then. *'Ricken:' What?! And leave Chrom? I could never- *'Etzel:' Then gird your loins and fight! Are you a man? Only you can decide. Don't let others decide for you. *'Ricken:' Hey, you're right! *'Etzel:' If you want to feel needed, make yourself necessary. Let them weigh you in good deeds, not in birthdays. ...And stop moping. *'Ricken:' I don't think I've ever gotten better advice. Thanks! Now it's time to earn my place on the field! Panne and Athena *'Athena:' Vat? You are a strange vun. Are you not human? *'Panne:' No. Feel free to hate me for it...I am more than accustomed to the derision of man-spawn. *'Athena:' Und vy vould ve hate you? *'Panne:' You accused me of being "not human." *'Athena:' Ve asked. Ve did not accuse. And in fact, ve find you to be a darling. *'Panne:' I am not some pet! *'Athena:' Are you always this suspicious? Ve like you because ve like you. Ve do not always like puppies and such, but you, ve find agreeable. You are like...a kindred spirit. *'Panne:' Really? Then I thank you. *'Athena:' Ve vill speak more later and share stories- if you are not veary of us. *'Panne:' I welcome the company. Gregor and Malice *'Gregor:' You are sellsword, yes? *'Malice:' Who's asking? *'Gregor:' Gregor the sellsword. *'Malice:' Oh, so they have mercenaries in your world? Stands to reason, I suppose. *'Gregor:' War is business, yes? And business is everywhere. *'Malice:' It's a job, I suppose. It puts food on the table. *'Gregor:' And that is life ambition? To find next meal? *'Malice:' A lot can happen between meals. I keep it interesting. *'Gregor:' Oh ho ho! Gregor like you...Gregor like you very much! *'Malice:' Carry on, then. Henry and Legion *'Legion:' Uwee hee! Yous from the Outrealms? *'Henry:' Sure am! What's it to ya? *'Legion:' Yous and mes are like peas in a pod. Never thought we'd meet a mans so much like ourselves! Uwee hee! *'Henry:' Hardly! Yeah, I may wallow in blood and giggle at the screams of widows...But you and me, the same? Nope! *'Legion:' Are too. *'Henry:' What makes you so sure? *'Legion:' What makes you so unsure? *'Henry:' I've got morals and a code of honor. Right and wrong and so forth. ...Might be a little messed up, I guess, but I still have 'em. *'Legion:' Rights and wrongses don't matter - only doing what we's told. *'Henry:' There, see? We're not peas in a pod. We're like two different pods. *'Legion:' Uwee hee, so we is. *'Henry:' But since we're on the same side, we can still wreak havoc together. *'Legion:' Uwee hee! Now there's motivations we can get behind! Blood-filled battles for the both of us! Basilio and Hardin *'Basilio:' Nngh... Gods! Lighten up, please! *'Hardin:' Was that directed at me, sir? *'Basilio:' Just looking at you is driving me up the wall. And we're outdoors! *'Hardin:' How have I given offense? *'Basilio:' It's your attitude! I can practically see the storm clouds floating above you. For all our sakes, could you relax a little bit? *'Hardin:' I don't see how it's any of your concern... *'Basilio:' Hey, I'm just trying to help. You're hurting morale and look ready to hurt yourself. So TALK to someone. *'Hardin:' I can control what ails me. I can control everything, except... *'Basilio:' Is that what you're about? Control? *'Hardin:' Cease your prattle and fight, damn you! *'Basilio:' By the gods, his life is not going to end well... Kjelle and Horace *'Kjelle:' You, sir! Outrealmsman! Might I ask a favour of you? *'Horace:' What is it, my lady? *'Kjelle:' I can see you are a knight of ability. I wish for us to do battle. *'Horace:' But...my lady, we are allies. *'Kjelle:' I know. But I believe in seizing every opportunity to better myself. *'Horace:' Do you, now? Then all the more reason I must refuse. *'Kjelle:' Why? Do you see me as weak? *'Horace:' I see you as young. Picking fights with everyone stronger than you is no way to better yourself. Knowing WHO to fight is what puts you above the rest. Fight your enemies, not your friends. *'Kjelle:' ...I shall have to remember that. Cynthia and Catria *'Cynthia:' Hey, excuse me! I have something I need to ask you. *'Catria:' Do you? *'Cynthia:' I do! *'Catria:' ...Then perhaps you'd like to ask it? *'Cynthia:' Yeah, I would! So, um... What do people in your world say before they declare all-out war? *'Catria:' ...The point of your question escapes me. *'Cynthia:' I mean, what do you tell your foe? You've gotta yell something, right? Like "Infidels! Prepare to die!" Or "May the better soldier win!" I want to make a bigger impression when I bash someone's head in. *'Catria:' Then perhaps you should invest in a heavier weapon... *Catria leaves* *'Cynthia:' Come on, I'm serious! ...Never mind. I'll ask someone else. Laurent and Katarina *'Laurent:' A moment, my lady, if I may. *'Katarina:' One of the warriors I summoned? What is it, sir? *'Laurent:' It strikes me that you might be this army's tactician. *'Katarina:' I cannot say I bear so haughty a title, though I do deal in strategic matters. *'Laurent:' Then might I beg a boon? *'Katarina:' Yes? *'Laurent:' When we have time, could you tell about your history with this force? And also where you envision yourself in the years to come? *'Katarina:' Might I ask why? *'Laurent:' One day, I hope to be worthy of leading my own army to great victories. I find that learning from my superiors expedites matters. *'Katarina:' Well, that's very flattering. I would be happy to share my knowledge. However, you may find the wellspring to be rather shallow, so to speak. *'Laurent:' I highly doubt that. You do me an honor, my lady. Enemy Conversations Robin vs Leif *'Leif:' Something is awry. I know I must fight. I KNOW I must, but... Stop messing with my head, whoever you are! *'Robin:' I haven't done anything...? Correction: I haven't done anything YET. Defend yourself! Robin (Female) vs Nanna *'Nanna:' Leave here now! You do not belong in this world! *'Robin:' I know. But until you are defeated, we cannot and will not leave! Chrom vs Sigurd *'Sigurd:' Are you the enemy commander? You can still leave here with your lives. *'Chrom:' I appreciate the offer, but would it shock you if I refused? Lissa vs Ethlyn *'Ethyln:' Please, my lady, stand down. This battlefield is no place for you. *'Lissa:' Oh yeah? You'll be singing a different tune once I'm done with you! Frederick vs Quan *'Frederick:' You strike me as a knight of ability, sir. I am Frederick of Ylisse, and I seek a battle with you. *'Quan:' I am Quan of Leonster, and you shall get what you seek! Sully vs Eyvel *'Sully:' A female sellsword? Ha! Care for an arse kicking? *'Eyvel:' Ha! I'd never turn my back to an enemy as bold as you. Show me what you can do! Virion vs Jamke *'Virion:' At last! An adversary who exhibits grace and character. A noble man who- *'Jamke:' A man with no time for empty words. Draw and fight! Stahl vs Finn *'Finn:' There's a way to end this conflict. You leave this land, here and now. *'Stahl:' Actually, um, the only way we can end this is by destroying you. Sorry. Miriel vs Lewyn *'Lewyn:' I've no love for bloodshed, but you cannot be allowed to pursue this fight. *'Miriel:' A sentiment which I must dexterously deflect back in your direction. But shall we dispense with the rhetoric? It seems quite superfluous when you will expire shortly. Kellam vs Arden *'Kellam:' You noticed me! I'm flattered. *'Arden:' Ah, so you have that problem, too? And here I thought I was the only...Wait, why are we talking? Fight me! Donnel vs Dagdar *'Dagdar:' Scurry home to yer mother, lad. Ya got no business here. *'Donnel:' You shoulda left my ma outta this. Now I'm gonna whup up on ya! Ricken vs Arthur *'Arthur:' What's this? A child? *'Ricken:' I'M NOT A CHILD! Gods, how many times do I have to tell people that? Maribelle vs Olwen *'Maribelle:' At last, a woman with enough class to face me. I was starting to wonder. Well then, shall we? *'Olwen:' Shall we what? If you wish to raise hell, shut up and raise it! Gregor vs Fee *'Gregor:' What is little darling like you prancing around battlefield for? Go home before Gregor run out of good intendings. *'Fee:' I fight for a cause- and probably with more skill than you. But by all means, feel free to prove me wrong! Nowi vs Salem *'Salem:' Impossible... You're just a child. *'Nowi:' That's "big sister" to you, and I can kick your butt any day of the week! Libra vs Saias *'Saias:' Is there no way to convince you to lower your weapons and yield? *'Libra:' There is not. What we have is a conflict of interests... May the gods be more merciful with you than I. Tharja vs Deirdre *'Deirdre:' I sense something unearthly about you. Who are you? *'Tharja:' Hmph. You seem no pushover yourself. Shall we see whose hexes hit harder? Say'ri vs Ayra *'Ayra:' Are you standing in my way, love? Unwise if you're fond of your limbs. *'Say'ri:' I stand upon the path I must walk, and I shall yield that path to none. Let us settle this quickly! Basilio vs Arvis *'Basilio:' You wear a troubled look beneath those flowing locks, friend. Need a shoulder to cry on? I won't judge! Bwa ha ha ha! *'Arvis:' You dare mock me? I'll rip that glib tongue from your gillet! Aversa vs Raydrik *'Raydrik:' Away, woman! I show no leniency toward the fairer sex. *'Aversa:' I may be lovely to look at, darling, but I'm anything but fair. Owain vs Ulster *'Owain:' Outworld ruffian, prepare to be vanquished by the Inrealm's holy power! *'Ulster:' ...Let us both pray you wield weapons better than you do vocabulary. Inigo vs Larcei *'Inigo:' Come now. Can't we cease this battling and have a cup of tea? I see starlight in your eyes, not fire. *'Larcei:' You're the second man to try that line on me. The world must be rid of you, flatterer! Die! *'Inigo:' ...I'm quite certain I'm missing something here. Brady vs Lachesis *'Brady:' Lookin' for a fight, girlie? *'Lachesis:' Looking to win one. And maybe teach you some manners while I'm at it. Kjelle vs Mareeta *'Mareeta:' My sword will tear through your armour like butter! *'Kjelle:' It certainly will not! Watch what you say about my armour, you scoundrel! Cynthia vs Ares *'Cynthia:' Aha! Now here's a worthy foe! *Ahem* In the name of truth and justice, I, Cynthia, challenge you- *'Ares:' What obnoxious patter is this? Do you want me to swat you, fly? *'Cynthia:' Hey, you have to let me finish my intro! Those are the rules! Gerome vs Altena *'Gerome:' A wyvern rider, eh? ...And a skilled one by the look of your mount. *'Altena:' Then stand down before I cut you down. *'Gerome:' In the name of Minerva, I will not! Morgan (Female) vs Seliph *'Seliph:' I will stand for no rogue who threatens the peace of this land! *'Morgan:' I would say the same thing, but I suppose that's why we have wars... Morgan (Male) vs Julia *'Morgan:' Do we really need to do this? I take no pleasure in beating upon the frail. *'Julia:' Then I beg you stand down, sir, for I cannot. *'Morgan:' So a fight is inevitable? That's too bad... Laurent vs Ced *'Laurent:' A sage? It is encouraging to see wisdom among the enemy ranks. *'Ced:' Wisdom? On these crimson grasses? Go back to your classroom, boy. *'Laurent:' Life itself is the greatest classroom. If you wish to convince me otherwise, you will have to teach me! Nah vs. Julius *'Nah:' Oh, my...Such distress. I can feel the agony in your heart. *'Julius:' You'll feel plenty agony yourself very soon, little one. NPC Quotes Altena *''Battle:'' Stand down before I cut you down. *''Defeat:'' Your world has...the better fighters...I admit it... Arden *''Battle:'' Who are you? And why have you come to this land? *''Defeat:'' How did you dent my...armor? Ares *''Battle:'' I am the black knight, Ares. Fight now, or flee! *''Defeat:'' Are all your kind... such titans on the battlefield? Arthur *''Battle:'' You want to fight me? I hope you weren't expecting to win. *''Defeat:'' I was...a fool to make light of...those summoned soldiers... Arvis *''Battle:'' You have crossed between realms only to meet with your own death. Grovel before the greatest magic any world has ever known! *''Defeat:'' It shames me to lose to phantoms like you from another world... Athena *''Defeat:'' Ve vill return...stronger... Ayra *''Battle:'' Get in my way, love, and you'll soon be lying by the wayside. *''Defeat:'' Are all otherworldy warriors this...nngh, powerful? Catria *''Defeat:'' Forgive me, King Marth... I must retreat... Ced *''Battle:'' Continue this foolish opposition, and you will suffer at the hands of my magic. *''Defeat:'' I'm finished...I must retreat... Dagdar *''Battle:'' Looking to trade blows with yer elders? Ya may dislike the result. *''Defeat:'' Ungh...No respect...for yer elders... Deirdre *''Battle:'' Are we doomed to fight this war forever? *''Defeat:'' Nngh...what skill. I must stand down while I still have strength. While I still have hope of returning to my love... Ethlyn *''Battle:'' For my husband, my brother, and my children, I must stand my ground! *''Defeat:'' I am sorry, Quan...I should have been stronger... Etzel *''Defeat:'' Ah...these wounds... But I'm not ready to join my wife just yet... Eyvel *''Battle:'' Yield, warrior, for we cannot! *''Defeat:'' I concede victory... You fight as well as any I have known... Fee *''Battle:'' I'll keep fighting as long as I believe in a brighter future! *''Defeat:'' You win... I accept it... Finn *''Battle:'' There's a way to end this conflict. You leave this land, here and now. *''Defeat:'' Forgive me, Lord Leif...I was not...ready.... Hardin *''Defeat:'' The Jugdrali fight well...but I will not lose to them again... Horace *''Defeat:'' What an adversary! I cannot fight any longer... Jamke *''Battle:'' Leave this place! We have no quarrel with you! *''Defeat:'' Why do you keep fighting? It will gain you...nothing... Julia *''Battle:'' No one will ever manipulate me again. I decide my own future! *''Defeat:'' I chose to fight...I regret...nothing... Julius *''Battle:'' No one defies me and lives! No one! *''Defeat:'' A fine retort...But you will die when we next meet... Katarina *''Defeat:'' Our adversaries were... stronger than I imagined... I must retreat...If only he/she were here to offer his/her guidance.. King Marth *''Defeat:'' I overestimated my skills... and now I must retreat... May our comrades from afar find a way to bring this land peace... Larcei *''Battle:'' If neither of us will yield, then one of us must fall. *''Defeat:'' How could you best me? Face me...again...I must know... Leif *''Battle:'' Something is awry. I know I must fight. I KNOW I must, but... *''Defeat:'' Perhaps...it's better this way... Legion *''Defeat:'' Uwee hee! We may have lost this battles, but battles come in numbers... Lewyn *''Battle:'' I've no love for bloodshed, but you cannot be allowed to pursue this fight. *''Defeat:'' I know when I am outmatched. I must withdraw... Malice *''Defeat:'' Rrgh... What a damned joke... There'll be no gold in this... Mareeta *''Battle:'' My mother is Eyvel of Fiana! I will not bow to you today! *''Defeat:'' What a disgraceful...defeat...But I will return stronger... Nanna *''Battle:'' Leave here now! You do not belong in this world! *''Defeat:'' I lost...but if I managed to buy them time... Norne *''Defeat:'' Urgh... That's the end of me... All that trainin' wasn't enough... Olwen *''Battle:'' We are both fated to fight here, but I am fated to win! *''Defeat:'' So ends my role here... Quan *''Battle:'' You shall not win so long as I hold a weapon! *''Defeat:'' Forgive me, Sigurd...I can stand my ground...no longer... Lachesis *''Battle:'' In the name of House Nordion, I will prevail! *''Defeat:'' Well fought... But my elder brother will always be the greater warrior. Raydrik *''Battle:'' Hah! You think you have a chance against me? You're all just bodies to be laid in a row. *''Defeat:'' Nngh... Time to go... I cannot die here... Saias *''Battle:'' Lower your weapon and yield! *''Defeat:'' I cannot fight with these wounds... Must get...to safety... Salem *''Battle:'' If blood must be spilt... *''Defeat:'' Who has the right of this battle? I no longer know... Seliph *''Battle:'' Has the enemy summoned you to ravage our land? I'll not allow it! *''Defeat:'' The Archaneans are as strong as the books say... Stay vigilant, Father... Sigurd *''Battle:'' Leave swiftly, or answer to me for your crimes! *''Defeat:'' I can boast no longer. You have proven the greater fighter... Ulster *''Battle:'' Depart in silence and you will be spared. ...No? Then accept your end. *''Defeat:'' ...I wish you and I...had met as allies... Other Dialogue Start of first Enemy Phase *'Eyvel:' Leif, an unknown force has appeared to the northeast. *'Leif:' They just appeared out of the ether?! ...They cannot be of this world. And if we didn't summon them... *'Eyvel:' They must be with the enemy. We should go on the offensive and assist Lords Sigurd and Seliph! *'Leif:' ...... *'Eyvel:' You don't agree? *'Leif:' It's just...something feels odd about all of this... Can you even remember how this battle began? Why we're fighting here? *'Eyvel:' Those despicable Archaneans started it! ...Er, didn't they? *'Leif:' I...believe so? *'Eyvel:' You need to clear your mind of doubt. Hesitation could cost you your life. *'Leif:' You're right. Start of first Ally Phase *'Catria:' King Marth, they've arrived! There, to the northeast! *'King Marth:' Katarina's otherworldly army, eh? Now we can finally strike back! Let's move. It's time to set this land free! Northern Village *'Villager :' What do ya make of this, eh? I found it near me house, but I'm startin' to fear it's some terrible dark artifact! ...Whazzit? You'll take it off me hands? Oh, many thanks! Off with ye, then! Center Village *'Maiden:' Please, I'd like ya to have this. Yer all so gallant and brave... Ya even look like heroes! Got the hair and everything! Closing Dialogue Chrom and Robin *'Chrom:' This battle is won. *'Robin:' ...For now. *'Chrom:' Hmm? *'Robin:' Hubba said the Einherjar cannot be vanquished with a single victory... *'Chrom:' Then we may have more trials to face here... *'Robin:' It would seem so. *'Chrom:' Shall we head back for now? *'Robin:' Wait, Chrom. Look at this—one of the men said he found it here. *'Chrom:' An Einherjar card? What's it say? Hmm.. "Sage-Lord Leif." The hero of Thracia? We could use a warrior like that. Leif Recruitment *'Leif:' I yield. You are the greater warriors. If it please you, allow me to join my strength to your own. My name is Leif. Perhaps you have heard of me? *''Textbox:'' Have you heard of Leif? *'Leif:' 'Yes' is chosen I thought as much. Though it is humbling to be known across such distant realms! I am not the hero Lord Seliph is, or his father was. But you honor me all the same. *'Leif:' 'No' is chosen I am the rightful prince of Leonster, a castle on the continent of Jugdral. But my lord father and mother are dead, and Leonster itself annihilated. Now I fight with my comrades to set the world to rights. *'Leif:' So, Robin, was it? That mark on your hand... Is that the Brand? In my world, the Brand is the mark of a great bloodline. Long ago, twelve exalted warriors used the power of the gods to save the world. Their heirs are born with the Brand and the right to wield their sacred weapons. I myself lack the Brand, though my elder sister inherited it... I don't know the significance of yours, but you must bear godlike powers! *''Textbox:'' Do you bear godlike powers? *'Leif:' 'Yes' is chosen I knew it. I wish I could know what that must feel like... But no doubt it also come with its share of burdens. I often ponder what it means that I did not receive the Brand... Perhaps I am not worthy to follow in my father's footsteps? Or was I spared? ...Ah, look at me confiding in a stranger. Perhaps your godlike power is earning the trust of others. Let's keep this talk of the Brand to ourselves, yes? In return, I will fight for you. I will give my all to your cause. *'Leif:' 'No' is chosen Oh? Then I am mistaken. Then where do your talents spring from, if not the Brand? I had two tacticians of my own, but you easily surpass either of them. Tell me how you do it. Were you entirely self-taught? I've no gift for strategy, but I do like to understand people... *'Leif:' ...I see. You've experienced much. That is proof of a life lived fully. Thank you, Robin. I am glad we have met. You make me realize both how far I have come and how far I must yet go. And that perhaps I won't need a god's help to get there. Let me join you on your journey, that we might grow together. *''Textbox:'' Recruit Leif? *'Leif:' 'Yes' is chosen I never turn away a comrade. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts